parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
China
China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a country in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of around 1.404 billion. Covering approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), it is the third- or fourth-largest country by total area, depending on the source consulted. Governed by the Communist Party of China, the state exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and the special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. China emerged as one of the world's earliest civilizations, in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, or dynasties, beginning with the semi-legendary Xia dynasty in 21st century BCE. Since then, China has expanded, fractured, and re-unified numerous times. China's economy has been one of the world's fastest-growing with annual growth rates consistently above 6 percent since 1978. As of 2016, it is the world's second-largest economy by nominal GDP and largest by purchasing power parity (PPP). China is also the world's largest exporter and second-largest importer of goods. China is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the world's largest standing army and second-largest defense budget. The PRC is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council as it replaced the ROC in 1971, as well as an active global partner of ASEAN Plus mechanism. China is also a leading member of numerous formal and informal multilateral organizations, including the Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO), WTO, APEC, BRICS, the BCIM, and the G20. China is a great power and a major regional power within Asia, and has been characterized as a potential superpower. Symbols Flag of China.png National Emblem of China.png National/Official Symbols Giant-panda-shutterstock 86500690.jpg|National animal Chinese-Dragon-Green-17-large.jpg|National mythical creature Gallery Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Mulan Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Locations Category:Little Einsteins Locations Category:The Wonder Pets Locations Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Locations Category:Clint Twist Locations Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Locations Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Locations Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Locations Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Locations Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Locations Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Locations Category:Bernard Stonehouse Locations Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Locations Category:Fantastic World of Animals Locations Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Locations Category:101 Animal Records Locations Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Locations Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Locations Category:The Animal Atlas Locations Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Locations Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Locations Category:V For Vanishing Locations Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Locations Category:Usborne World Wildlife Locations Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Locations Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Locations Category:Heather Dakota Locations Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Locations Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Locations Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Locations Category:100 Facts: Mammals Locations Category:Steve Jenkins Locations Category:Almost Gone Locations Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Locations Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Locations Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Locations Category:The Simpsons Locations Category:Beyblade Locations Category:Arthur Locations Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Locations